El Gato de la Vecina
by Magical Princess Potato
Summary: Manuel llega un día a su apartamento y encuentra un gato que no es suyo. Ahora deberá cuidarlo hasta que su verdadera dueña regrese, y con un poco de suerte logrará hacerlo sin encariñarse demasiado con el felino ni el veterinario argentino que vive en frente suyo.


Inspirado en Tengo 36 años, mi novia me ha dejado y ahora tengo que convivir con su gato de Carlos García Miranda.

* * *

El gato apareció de la nada en su apartamento. Ocurrió una tarde soleada de agosto. Manuel abrió la puerta agotado luego de un largo día de trabajo y se lo encontró de frente, mirándolo con ojos de espanto como si fuese él quien hubiese invadido de repente el hogar del felino y no al revés. Manuel le clavó los ojos con la misma incredulidad y parpadeó lentamente como esperando que desapareciera por su cuenta. No lo hizo. Al contrario, al instante en que Manuel puso un pie en su piso el gato le maulló suavecito, casi como un saludo, y caminó torpemente hacia su sala de estar, acurrucándose junto a la mesa de café cual dueño de casa.

El castaño lo siguió con la vista en silencio, cerrando detrás de sí, y empezó a buscar por su casa alguna respuesta para tal misterio. La ventana levemente abierta de su balcón agitó sus cortinas con culpa y Manuel lanzó un suspiro, sentándose en su sillón demasiado cansado para lidiar con ello en ese instante. Le echó una última mirada al perpetrador que ahora dormitaba sobre su alfombra, convertido en una pequeña bolita de pelos, y se dijo a sí mismo que mañana mismo se encargaría del cucho. Ese gato no dormiría más de una noche bajo su techo.

* * *

Resultaba que el cucho no era un cucho cualquiera. El minino había llegado al edificio casi una semana atrás, en brazos de la hippie de su vecina de al lado. O así le había dicho el portero del edificio cuando Manuel llegó a la recepción con el ceño fruncido y el gato agarrado del pescuezo. La bestia se había atrevido a orinar en la alfombra durante la noche y ahora todo su apartamento olía a meado. Sin embargo, cuando Manuel subió a tirarle la puerta abajo con tal de que se hiciera cargo del pequeño asalta-casas se llevó una segunda ingrata sorpresa.

"Oh, se marchó hace unos días. No estoy muy seguro a dónde. Creo que le dieron vacaciones o algo así." Le comentó el anciano de blanca barba con absoluta tranquilidad, acomodándose mejor los lentes para poder observar a la mota negra que cargaba Manuel. "Que raro que haya dejado al gato solo." Agregó el hombre, exasperando aún más al castaño.

Fantástico. Absolutamente fantástico.

Ahora resultaba que no solo Manuel debía aguantar el insoportable olor incienso con el que la loca de al lado se ahogaba día y noche, y su música alternativa despertándolo en la madrugada, y las veces que intentaba leerle las manos o venderle cristales para mejorar su humor; sino que también debía cuidarle su gato hasta que se decidiera a volver de sus supuestas vacaciones.

Manuel lanzó un suspiro, luchando por abrir la lata de comida que había comprado en el quiosco de la esquina. Dejó el plato al lado de los periódicos que había colocado para que el intruso no volviese a orinarle la alfombra, y el gato se acercó a su mano ronroneando ante su tacto.

"No. Eso no, nada de coqueteos. Ni pienses que lograrás seducirme." Le advirtió Manuel con el ceño fruncido. "A la primera oportunidad te vas de esta casa, ¿me oíste? Ahora come."

El gato solo lo miró con sus ojos verdes grandes antes de olisquear la comida que le ofrecía Manuel. Y por primera vez el castaño maldijo el silencio en que estaba sumido su piso del edificio.

* * *

La primera semana con el gato de la vecina no fue nada fuera de lo ordinario. Manuel tuvo que comprarse un arenero y gastar algunas horas explicándole al cucho cuál era su función y cómo debía usarlo, pero el felino aprendió rápido. Y Manuel ya no tuvo que preocuparse por otro accidente como el de la alfombra.

Se estableció una rutina diaria. Manuel dejaba comida y agua para el felino en la mañana y se iba al trabajo. Luego al volver, cambiaba el agua y dejaba más comida antes de sentarse a ver televisión o leer algún libro. A ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle el poco contacto que había entre ellos y ambos parecían estar felices por su cuenta. Sin embargo, había un detalle que a Manuel no se le escapaba, y era que el gato parecía estar comiéndoselo con los ojos. Cuando despertaba en la mañana lo veía en el marco de la puerta con las orejas paradas, muy atento. Si iba al baño el cucho lo seguía con la vista y esperaba afuera de la puerta a que saliera. Si leía sentado en el sillón los orbes verdes le observaban fijamente, moviendo las orejas cada vez que daba vuelta a una página. Y a donde sea que fuese o se acomodase el gato lo tenía bien vigilado.

Luego del tercer día, Manuel decidió contrarrestar. Si el gato iba al arenero lo seguía con la vista. Si despertaba de una siesta, ahí estaba Manuel con los ojos clavados en él. Incluso empezó a vigilarlo mientras comía. Porque, si de miradas retadoras se trataba, un gato no iba a ganarle. No, él le enseñaría quien era el que mandaba en esa casa.

Su juego de miradas empezó a evolucionar. Cada vez que llegaba del trabajo el gato estaba en la puerta esperándolo. Y ahora ya no se dedicaba solo a mirarlo desde lejos, sino que lo seguía por el apartamento vigilándole, a lo que Manuel respondía con más miradas. El marco de la puerta dejó de ser suficiente, la cama de Manuel era una mejor posición para observarle de noche, y un lugar mucho mejor para dormir la siesta. Ni hablar de lo cómodo que era el regazo de Manuel cuando leía.

Un día el castaño se sorprendió a sí mismo rascándole detrás de las orejas distraídamente mientras devoraba una de sus novelas favoritas. Solo el suave ronroneo de dicha que le siguió le advirtió de sus propias acciones. Pero no quiso darle importancia, después de todo era solo una pequeña recompensa por quedarse quieto y callado. Y no significaba nada acariciar el gato de otros, después de todo.

Luego de la primera semana, el gato y Manuel parecían haber aprendido como convivir el uno con el otro.

* * *

"¿Y te lo dejó a ti?" Preguntó Francisco incrédulo, observando al gato que no paraba de maullar y trepar por los pantalones de Manuel, queriendo a dar entender que el chileno ya tenía dueño.

"Por supuesto que no, yo casi ni le hablaba." Contestó Manuel, levantando el gato del piso para tranquilizarlo un poco. Pero el minino decidió que era mejor seguir haciendo escándalo y treparse hasta su hombro cual loro. "La mina se mandó a cambiar y dejó al cucho botado, y este patudo se coló a mi apartamento." Explicó con cansancio, sacándose al gato del hombro.

"¿Y te lo vas a quedar?" Preguntó Francisco luego de un rato de silencio, mientras observaba a su amigo acariciar al felino detrás de las orejas.

"¡Claro que no, Pancho!" Exclamó Manuel escandalizado. "Cuando llegue la vecina le devolveré el gato y listo. Solo es algo temporal." Explicó.

"Bueno, pero no vayas a encariñarte, eh." Le advirtió.

El castaño solo rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. "Como si eso fuese a pasar."

"Luego no digas que no te advertí." Amenazó Pancho, aprovechando de acariciar un poco a la pequeña mota de pelo.

Pero no tenía para qué sacárselo en cara. Porque Manuel no iba a encariñarse, eso estaba más que claro.

* * *

Manuel estaba desesperado. Ya había pasado más de una semana y nada de lo que daba de comer al gato estaba dando resultado. Habían pasado de las latas de comida más baratas que vendían en el quiosco de la esquina, hasta las de calidad gourmet de tiendas especializadas, pero nada parecía satisfacer el paladar del minino que prefería robar del plato de Manuel y no darse por aludido cuando este le trataba de mañoso. Y lo era. El gato más mañoso y exquisito que hubiese tenido la desdicha de conocer.

La situación ya le estaba preocupando, después de todo dudaba que un gato pudiese sobrevivir con pedazos de carne y trozos de papa. Y no deseaba entregarle a la vecina loca un gato muerto de desnutrición. No, la mina ya le tenía suficiente odio. Si hacía eso lo más probable era que le lanzase un mal de ojo o hiciera un muñeco vudú con él. Y tampoco quería ver morir a la bola de pelo. Así que cuando llamó a Pancho por consejo y este le recomendó el veterinario que había conocido en el ascensor del edificio de Manuel, no dudó en ir a verlo, aunque la referencia fuese horrible.

Después de todo ni siquiera tendría que salir del edificio.

Y Manuel estaba desesperado.

Resultó que el supuesto veterinario vivía en su mismo piso y era un argentino recién llegado a la ciudad. Se había mudado hace apenas unos días al apartamento que sobraba, junto al de la desaparecida dueña del gato. Ese que llevaba desocupado desde mucho antes de que Manuel llegase a vivir allí. Así le había dicho el portero, mientras se entretenía acariciando al minino. Seguramente se había instalado durante las horas que trabajaba y por eso no se había dado cuenta, o eso quiso creer Manuel. Cualquier cosa era mejor que reconocer que era un ermitaño que corría del trabajo a recluirse junto a su gato.

 _El_ gato, se corrigió mentalmente Manuel, tocando a la puerta.

* * *

El veterinario argentino se llamaba Martín, y tenía cabello dorado y un inexplicable amor por las visitas. Había sonreído de oreja a oreja al ver que su nuevo vecino por fin venía a socializar con él, y prácticamente lo había arrastrado dentro de su apartamento. Manuel no tuvo ni tiempo de explicarse mientras Martín iba de un lado a otro prácticamente narrándole la historia de su vida mientras preparaba dos mates. Y siguió hablando luego de que los mates estuviesen listos y ambos se hubiesen sentado en su mesa, Manuel con el gato sobre el regazo. Casi creyó que se quedaría sin aire de tanto batir la lengua.

"Y entonces encontré este apartamento a buen precio y lo alquilé y acá me tenés." Terminó por fin de hablar, aun sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Manuel no supo que decir y solo asintió con una sonrisa tímida, incómodo. Tomó un sorbo del mate y decidió que no le gustaba. Luego de su monólogo se instaló un silencio incómodo entre ellos, y Manuel ya estaba pensando en una excusa para salir corriendo de allí a googlear en busca de cualquier otro veterinario cuando el gato salió a su rescate.

"¡Pero que traes ahí!" Exclamó Martín con una sonrisa, alargando los brazos para tomar al minino.

"Un gato." Respondió Manuel, abrazándolo protectoramente. Casi como si creyera que fuese a quitárselo para siempre.

"Sí, ya me di cuenta." Contestó Martín con una sonrisilla, acariciándolo con una mano. El felino maulló otra vez.

"Sí… él no come." Comentó Manuel, no encontrando en su cabeza otro modo de poner el tema en la mesa. Martín pareció tener una iluminación por unos instantes.

"Oh…" Murmuró, sonrojándose levemente. "Pero me hubieses dicho que venías para eso, y yo que te entretuve todo este rato." Dijo pasándose la mano por la nuca.

Manuel no quiso decirle que no le había dado la oportunidad de siquiera abrir la boca, así que volvió a sonreír tímidamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder levemente por la vergüenza. Definitivamente no estaba hecho para socializar.

Luego de ese primer incómodo encuentro Martín revisó al gato y le sugirió a Manuel darle pescado y carne junto a la comida para que se acostumbrara. Cuando por fin pudo salir del apartamento del rubio Manuel ya había confesado que trabajaba en una editorial, que escribía poemas en su tiempo libre, sus libros, películas y comidas favoritas y hasta a qué colegio había asistido cuando niño. Así fue como Manuel terminó descubriendo que su nuevo vecino podía llegar a ser extremadamente perseverante al momento de mantener una conversación, incluso si al final terminaba pareciendo más bien un interrogatorio.

"Che, y si tenés otro problema mi puerta está abierta para ustedes." Le invitó Martín con otra de sus sonrisas de super modelo. Lo había acompañado hasta su puerta, aun cuando Manuel solo vivía a un pasillo de distancia. El castaño asintió, agradeciéndole y Martín aprovechó de volver a acariciar al felino antes de devolverse. "Cuidá bien de tu gato."

Manuel se arrepintió de no haberle dicho, entre todo lo que hablaron, que el gato no era suyo.

* * *

"Mira donde está tu dueña." Manuel llamó la atención del gato apuntando a la pantalla del computador. La foto de una mujer rubia vistiendo un sari de tono rosa chillón junto a un grupo de mujeres indias les dedicó una sonrisa. En el estado decía "Feliz en la primera etapa de mi retiro espiritual" y Manuel no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas mientras acariciaba las orejas del minino. "Estos cuicos…" Murmuró cerrando la foto y volviendo a su inicio en Facebook. Al final su intento de acoso cibernético había servido de algo, al menos ahora sabía que no eran vacaciones, y que seguramente su vecina loca no regresaría en varios meses.

Manuel suspiró cerrando su notebook y tomando al gato en sus manos para poder mirarlo de frente. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" El felino le maulló suavecito en respuesta, moviendo sus orejas. "Si recuerdas que no eres mío, ¿verdad?" El gato se lo quedó mirando con sus ojos verdes grandes, casi el mismo tono que los de Martín. "No mío," repitió Manuel, pero nuevamente el gato no pareció entenderle, y en cambio se entretuvo mordisqueando la manga de su camisa.

El castaño sonrió volviendo a acariciar al minino. "Si vas a hospedarte aquí tanto tiempo quizás debería ponerte nombre." Murmuró para sí, meditando.

La presentación en sociedad de _Nomi_ sucedió por accidente, un viernes por la noche. Miguel, Julio y Francisco se presentaron ante su puerta sin invitación alguna y se adueñaron de su sala de estar con la excusa de solo quedarse para "la previa". No era verdad y Manuel lo sabía, pero no tuvo oportunidad de echarlos pues en cuanto los ojos de sus indeseados huéspedes (y Pancho) se encontraron con el gato negro la situación se salió de control.

Miguel y Julio lo llenaron de preguntas, ¿Qué hacía un gato en su apartamento?, ¿Era su gato?, ¿Desde cuándo tenía un gato?, ¿Era legal dejar al chileno al cuidado de un ser vivo?, ¿Cuántos años tenía el gato? Y más importante aún, ¿Cómo se llamaba el gato? Todo ese interrogatorio fue llevado a cabo mientras Miguel corría emocionado de un lado a otro, intentando atrapar al felino entre sus brazos para acariciarle, completamente ajeno al rechazo del minino. Junto a él, Francisco se quedó parado sin hacer nada como si fuese una planta, y Manuel tuvo que arreglárselas para rescatar al gato que no paraba de bufar, y contestar a todas las preguntas de sus invasores al mismo tiempo.

Procuró guardarse para sí mismo el detalle que Nomi era el diminutivo de "No es Mío Sino de Mi Vecina". No se le había ocurrido ningún nombre mejor y ya no era posible arrepentirse, ahora que todos le conocían.

Cuando toda su curiosidad fue saciada los intrusos pusieron música, abrieron las cervezas y los paquetes de snacks y se sentaron a conversar cual dueños de casa. Y cuando Manuel quiso quejarse Julio le instó a que dejara de ser un amargado y se sentara a pasar el rato con "sus amigos". Francisco solo le sonrió tímidamente, consciente de que la situación no le hacía ninguna gracia a su amigo. Porque no había nada que enfadase más a Manuel que alguien trajera bulla y desorden a su casa, más aún cuando ya había planeado pasar su velada leyendo un libro y tomando té junto a su gato… junto a Nomi.

Y fue así como pasó la primera hora y media de la "fiesta" corriendo de un lado a otro recogiendo basura, evitando desastres y gritándoles para que usaran portavasos porque la mesa de café no se había pagado sola, y si Manuel veía una sola mancha en ella no respondería sobre sus acciones. Nomi corría de un lado a otro también, siseándole a los desconocidos para poder espantarlos, pero a ninguno pareció importarle, y al final se decidió por refugiar en la cama de Manuel, donde al menos llegaba menos ruido, y nadie trataría de ponerle las manos encima.

Fue finalmente el sonido de nudillos contra su puerta lo que lo distrajo de su labor de estresado dueño de casa. Luego de comprobar por segunda vez que había oído bien, y que no se estaba engañando por el ruido de la música a todo volumen, dejó a un lado unas botellas vacías y cruzó los dedos deseando que alguien hubiese llamado a los pacos. Para su mala suerte, fue todo lo contrario.

"¡Che, chilenito! No avisaste que hoy había joda." Saludó Martín, entrando sin esperar ser invitado. Detrás suyo un hombre alto y de tez morena, quien Manuel supuso era su amigo, le saludó con un apretón de manos y un golpecito en el brazo antes de seguir al rubio.

Y de repente su departamento era la sede de un carrete. Uno pequeño, pero un carrete después de todo. Pasada la una de la mañana y viendo que ya no había caso en intentar mantener su casa limpia, decidió ahogar sus penas en cerveza, después de todo al menos era gratis. Pasadas las dos, y luego de darse cuenta de que nadie iría a buscarlo y el ruido no terminaría pronto, Nomi volvió a ser acto de presencia en la sala de estar. Porque, aunque no pudiese espantar a los invasores de su hogar, al menos les dejaría claro que Manuel ya estaba reservado. Y Manuel, que a esa altura ya tenía el humor animado por el alcohol, olvidó que nadie debía verlo jugar con el gato, y se dedicó a darle mimos, como sabía que le gustaba.

Después de eso todo se volvió nuboso. Manuel lograba recordar música sonando muy fuerte, a alguien intentando dar una voltereta y terminando contra su pared, cabello rubio agitándose con cada giro, la risa de Pancho, unas manos agarrando su cintura, y más música. Pero había muchos agujeros, y su cabeza dolía demasiado para querer seguir buscando memorias donde solo había resaca y sueño.

Manuel pestañeó un par de veces más antes de echar un vistazo por la habitación. Botellas, sobras, paquetes vacíos y desorden en general se amontonaba alrededor de él y del gato que dormitaba pegado a su pierna. Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar el estado de la mesita de café, estaba demasiado adolorido y desorientado para enfadarse (aún). Y por supuesto, ninguna señal de vida de sus queridos amigos.

Manuel suspiró alargando la mano para alcanzar el celular tirado sobre el sillón en el que estaba apoyado, al menos sabría que hora era. Un millar de notificaciones de Facebook le saludaron al desbloquear la pantalla. Aparentemente Francisco se había entretenido sacado fotos de su carrete y subiéndolas a un álbum de Facebook, con etiquetas y todo. Manuel revisó rápido la carpeta, dando uno que otro me gusta a las fotos en las que aparecía o que le gustaban, y guardando una selfie con Pancho. Al principio se sorprendió de encontrar fotos suyas con Martín, pero luego recordó que el argentino se había auto-invitado a sí mismo y a su amigo al carrete, y siguió bajando hasta terminarse el álbum.

Luego volvió a su inicio, encontrándose frente a frente con una foto de él sonriéndole de oreja a oreja a Nomi, que estaba subido en su hombro, como se había vuelto su costumbre, observándole con sus ojos verdes grandes. El estado de Francisco decía "Manu y Nomi" y ya estaba llegando a los cincuenta Me Gusta. Ya le daría un buen sermón a Pancho sobre por qué no debía subir fotos suyas sin su permiso, solo debía esperar a que su cabeza dejara de martillarle los pensamientos.

Manuel apago la pantalla del celular y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había mirado la hora. "14:35 sáb, septiembre 15" le respondió su celular. "A Martín Hernández le gusta una foto en la que apareces" añadió luego de unos segundos. Manuel frunció el ceño y apretó la notificación de Facebook, la foto de él y Nomi volvió a aparecer en su pantalla. Volvió a apagar la pantalla con la intención de dejar el celular a un lado, pero un zumbido le advirtió de una nueva notificación.

"Martín Hernández te envió una solicitud de amistad"

Manuel frunció el ceño por segunda vez, mirado a Martín sonreírle coquetamente desde su foto de perfil, y estuvo a punto de eliminar la solicitud, pero lo pensó otra vez y finalmente apretó Confirmar. Después de todo eran vecinos, y además valía la pena mantener al veterinario no oficial de su gato lo más cerca posible. Por si acaso.

Manuel sonrió suavemente, rascando detrás de las orejas de Nomi para despertarlo. "¿Ya has visto el desastre que nos dejaron esos patudos anoche?" Le susurró como saludo, decidiéndose por fin por levantarse y empezar a ordenar.

* * *

Ha pasado ya un mes desde el carrete en su casa y Manuel está convencido de que Nomi tiene algo en contra de su sillón. No queda ningún milímetro del mueble donde las garras del gato negro no se hallan ensartado, ni cojín alguno que haya sobrevivido a la furia del pequeño felino. Más aun, Manuel está más que seguro que el gato le ha salido hiperactivo o algo por el estilo, porque hace más de dos semanas que lleva corriendo de un lado a otro, chocado contra las paredes y peleándose a muerte con el papel higiénico y las pantuflas de Manuel. Cuando le escribe a Martín preguntándole al respecto este le responde que "solo es un cachorro, necesita jugar para desarrollar la musculatura". Y Manuel solo agradece que no haya nadie más en ese piso excepto ellos dos, porque cualquier otra persona ya le hubiese tachado del loco que se estrella a diario contra las paredes.

Pero el sillón de Manuel ha muerto, y es fundamental asegurarse de que el próximo que compre no fallezca también ante la furia del pequeño felino.

"Si venís a mi casa le puedo cortar las uñas," le escribe Martín. Y Manuel ya casi no puede recordar en qué momento se consiguió su WhatsApp, ni cuando se volvió rutinario mandarle mensajes al veterinario de su gato, pero eso ya no importaba a esa altura. Y después de todo valía la pena tenerlo cerca, especialmente cuando las consultas le salían gratis.

"Podemos ver una peli después, ¿qué te parece?" Le insiste Martín, y Manuel teclea una respuesta mucho más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir, con una sonrisa colgando del rostro. Sonreír también se ha vuelto una costumbre ahora que Nomi está allí.

"Solo si hay cabritas." Contesta, y es evidente hasta para él que ya ni siquiera es bueno en hacerse de rogar.

"¿PARA QUÉ QUERÉS UNAS CABRAS, MANUEL?" Le responde Martín al instante, y Manuel casi puede ver su cara de desconcierto frente a él. Se aguanta la risa a duras penas y recoge un paquete de palomitas de maíz para microondas y a Nomi que está ensartado en una nueva batalla con sus pantuflas, y sale de su apartamento.

"Voy para allá."

* * *

El sillón nuevo llegó una semana después. Los del camión dejaron botado a Manuel luego de que firmara, tras descubrir que los ascensores estaban en mantención. Y al castaño no le quedo más alternativa que quedarse sentado junto al sillón, esperando lograr convencer a alguien para que le ayudara a subir el mueble hasta su piso, pero ni siquiera Pancho quiso responder a sus súplicas y chantajes. Y cuando ya estaba a punto de dejar abandonado su preciado sillón nuevo (no contaba con que el dormido portero fuese de mucha ayuda si alguien intentaba robárselo) para subir a gritarles un par de chuchadas a la tienda donde lo compro por su muy mal servicio, Martín apareció por la puerta de entrada.

Manuel puso su mejor cara de cordero degollado y pronto los dos estaban bufando por las escaleras con el Chester de terciopelo negro a cuestas. Demoraron más de lo planeado en sortear los siete pares de escaleras y tuvieron problemas técnicos al momento de atravesar la puerta, tanto porque el mueble era muy grande como porque Nomi no paraba de pasearse entre sus piernas, pero al final el sillón nuevo llegó a la sala de estar de Manuel. Para dicha del castaño, el felino pareció aprobar su gusto en muebles, acurrucándose rápidamente encima, perdiéndose entre los cojines. De ahora en adelante sería mejor echar dos vistazos antes de sentarse.

"Me vas a deber una grande por esta, che." Se queja Martín al llegar, desmoronándose sobre el sillón completamente cansado.

Manuel se las arregla para llegar a su cocina y servir dos vasos de jugo bien helado antes de imitarlo. Le dio uno a Martín quién se lo tomó al seco. Hacía mucho calor ese día, y el sudor le cubría la frente y bajaba por su cuello hasta su pecho.

"Calor de mierda." Murmura el veterinario a su lado, desabotonándose la camisa sudada para quedar solo con una musculosa encima. Y Manuel no puede evitar observar sus brazos fornidos (demasiado fornidos para un veterinario) mientras sigue bebiendo de su jugo, hasta que siente la sonrisa coqueta del argentino encima suyo y aparta los ojos avergonzado.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunta Martín inclinándose a su lado.

"¿Bien qué?"

"¿Ya vas pensando cómo pagar por hacerme cargar tu sillón hasta acá?" Pregunta Martín, con una de esas sonrisas contagiosas que le dan cosquillas en los labios a Manuel colgando de su rostro.

"A ayudarme a cargarlo," le corrige Manuel. "Te recuerdo que yo también estaba allí."

"Mirate un rato, pibe ¡Estás todo flacucho! Se nota de lejos que yo hice todo el trabajo aquí." Dice Martín flexionando su brazo para enseñarle sus músculos a Manuel, deseando poder atrapar nuevamente los ojos castaños.

Manuel le da un golpe suavecito en el brazo por su irrespetuoso comentario, pero por alguna razón no puede parar de sonreír, aun cuando lo intenta. "¿Y qué querí que te dé?" Pregunta al fin, casi como un desafío.

"¿Puedo elegir?" Tantea Martín, empezando a sentir un hormigueo en sus manos de la emoción. Manuel solo asiente en silencio, perdido en los orbes verdes. Desde hace semanas que parece que Martín y él se divierten en el mismo concurso de miradas que alguna vez jugó con Nomi. "¿Cualquier cosa?" Se asegura Martín una vez más, y casi no espera a que el chileno asienta para inclinarse sobre él con cuidado, a reclamar su premio. Lleva más de un mes soñando con esos labios, y no va a perder ninguna oportunidad de alcanzarlos.

Manuel cierra los ojos sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago y el latido de su corazón en sus oídos. Cuando los labios de Martín tocan los suyos una explosión de sensaciones y emociones colisionan dentro de él. Su labios duros y firmes lo guían de a poco, saboreando el momento como si su vida dependiera de ello, y una mano acaricia su mejilla con suavidad, acercándolo lo más posible. Y Manuel se olvida de como respirar, de cómo pensar, y se pierde entre los labios del rubio sin querer siquiera moverse para no arruinar el momento.

Pero no es necesario, el beso se arruina igual sin que Manuel tenga que hacer nada. Nomi, subido al respaldo del sillón, empezó a tantear sus rostros suavemente, tratando de unirse a la diversión. Porque, aunque no sabe muy bien a qué están jugando quiere participar. Y porque ha encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo en subirse a la cara de Manuel, incluso cuando está dormido.

Solo esperaba que no fuese un plan para asesinarlo y quedarse con el apartamento.

Cuando se separan entre risas bobas y sonrojos, Manuel toma al gato entre sus brazos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo, y Martín le mira con ojos brillantes e igual de feliz.

"Valió la pena cargar tu sillón hasta acá." El argentino finalmente susurra, acariciando la mejilla de Manuel con suavidad.

"¡Ayudar a cargar!" Le corrige nuevamente Manuel, fingiendo estar enojado, pero no le sale bien. No puede estar más feliz y se le nota en los ojos. En esos hermosos ojos cafés que Martín no puede dejar de mirar cada vez que se los encuentra.

Esa noche Martín se queda a cenar, y al día siguiente vuelve a la casa del chileno con un rascador para gatos en las manos y más besos asomándose en sus labios.

Lamentablemente a Nomi terminó gustándole más la caja en la que venía guardado que el rascador en sí. Pero ocupados en el sillón ninguno de los dos pareció notarlo.

* * *

Tres semanas ya habían pasado y la casa de Manuel ya parecía una tienda para gatos. Cada vez que alguien venía a visitarlo traía un nuevo juguete para Nomi, y aunque este aún prefería luchar con el papel higiénico y esconderse en cualquier caja que se encontrase en su camino, ambos pasaban un buen rato divirtiéndose con las chucherías que le traían sus amigos. Para ser sinceros, Manuel prácticamente corría del trabajo a su departamento para poder jugar con el minino. E incluso tenía una foto de Nomi en la pantalla de bloqueo de su celular, lo que suponía era la versión moderna de llevar una foto del gato en su billetera. Y aunque no estaba seguro cuando pasó de ser el apático cuidador a la vieja del gato, no se arrepentía de nada.

Martín también era un incentivo. El argentino pasaba tanto en su apartamento que ya parecía que vivía con ellos, y Manuel estaba empezando a creer que ya no era capaz de soportar un solo día sin acurrucarse entre sus brazos o besar sus labios. Además, había descubierto que aparte de veterinario y modelo en cubierto, Martín cocinaba decente. Y aunque seguía sin gustarle el mate, no tenía ningún problema en sentarse a picotear los alfajores que tanto parecían gustarle al rubio, por supuesto con un tecito en mano. Pancho venía a visitarlos tan seguido como siempre, aunque ahora pasaba la mitad de sus visitas jugando con el minino. Incluso Miguel podía ver que estaba más feliz, y Julio llevaba tiempo diciendo que se conseguiría un gato para empezar a conquistar.

Todo iba perfecto en la vida de Manuel. Pero nada tan perfecto dura suficiente.

Las malas noticias llegaron una mañana de domingo. Manuel tuvo que liberarse con el dolor de su alma del apretado abrazo en el que lo tenía aprisionado Martín, sacarse el gato de la cabeza y separarse de las sábanas, para ir a ver quién llamaba con tanta insistencia a su puerta.

Estaba tan bronceada que casi no la reconoció bajo ese sombrero de paja, pero cuando se sacó los lentes de sol de la cara y vio sus ojos mirándolo con odio a Manuel casi se le heló la sangre: la loca de al lado. Por un momento sintió el impulso de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y correr a esconder a Nomi, cambiarse de edificio, de nombre y hasta de trabajo si era necesario. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que si no se había acordado del gato en todos esos meses, menos se acordaría de él ahora que regresaba de su supuesto retiro espiritual.

"¿Dónde está mi gato?" Fue lo primero que preguntó la mujer, furiosa.

Por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa vendría a hacer al apartamento de Manuel?

Primero intentó hacerse el tonto, y fingir que no recordaba ningún gato. Pero el portero le había contado a la mujer que Manuel lo había encontrado hace unos meses, y ella no se iría de allí hasta que se lo entregara. Manuel maldijo el hecho que el anciano fuese tan desprendido con la información, y esta vez mintió, declarando que había regalado el gato luego de notar que ella no pensaba volver. Porque él no era la clase de persona que gastaba su tiempo cuidando las mascotas de otros, y menos tenía ganas de encargarse de un cacho. Y la mentira sonó tan como él que por un instante estuvo seguro de que se desharía de la mujer para siempre.

No fue así.

La mujer se puso furiosa. No podía creer que Manuel hubiese tenido el descaro de regalar a su gato querido, a ese pobre animalito a quién ella adoraba con su alma. A Manuel le hirvió la sangre de la pura indignación, y no pudo detener su propia lengua. Le sacó en cara lo irresponsable y negligente que era como dueña, el cómo no merecía tener ningún animal a su cuidado nunca más, y lo egocéntrica que era todo el tiempo. Solo se detuvo cuando vio los ojos de la mujer arder de ira, y retrocedió un par de pasos, casi completamente seguro de que estaba planeando saltar sobre su cuello y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

Fue un grave error.

Bajo su pie el ratón de hule de Nomi chilló de dolor, llamando la atención de ambos.

La vecina miró con interés el juguete abandonado en el piso y sonrió satisfecha, descubriendo la mentira. "¿Así que lo habías regalado?" Saboreó la pregunta con deleite, sabiendo muy bien que ya había ganado.

A Manuel se le paró el corazón y se le formó un nudo en el estómago. No sabía qué decir para que no se llevara a su gato, porque a esa altura era más gato de Manuel que de ella. Pero por su puesto eso no la convencería. Quizás si suplicaba, o si le ofrecía algo a cambio…

"¿Manu?" Llamó Martín, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, preocupado. Y Manuel supuso que debía verse tan débil y desconsolado como se sentía por dentro, pero en ese momento no le importa. Su mente maniobra apresuradamente buscando una solución a su dilema.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Quién sos vos?" Martín insistió, pasando un brazo protectoramente por los hombros de Manuel, y mirando a la vecina con desconfianza.

La mujer paseó sus ojos de arriba para abajo, centrándose en el torso descubierto del argentino y sonriendo aprobadoramente. Manuel sintió una necesidad urgente de ahorcarla por roba gatos, acosa novios y rompe hogares, pero no lograba encontrar las fuerzas para moverse.

"Voy a venir con mi novio a buscarlo en una hora." Anunció finalmente, y a Manuel la frase le dolió casi físicamente, como si le hubiesen asestado un golpe en el estómago. "El gato está a mi nombre, así que si intentan ocultarlo o detenerme llamaré a la policía." Les advirtió antes de marcharse, cerrando tras de sí.

Martín prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarlo al sillón para que se sentara. Y aunque lo bañó en preguntas no logró sacarle una sola pieza de información al castaño, que estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para reaccionar. Todo había pasado muy de repente, y Manuel aún no lograba sacudirse el sentimiento de irrealidad de encima. Quizás si cerraba los ojos y esperaba descubriría que solo era un mal sueño. Que su vecina loca seguía perdida en alguna parte de Asia, y él estaba seguro en su cama sin ninguna verdadera preocupación de la que encargarse.

Martín finalmente decidió salir del apartamento a llamar a alguien, quien fuese, que pudiese explicarle lo que sucedía. Y Nomi apareció unos instantes después junto a Manuel, con su juguete favorito en la boca como regalo, ronroneando suavemente para consolarlo. Manuel solo le rascó las orejas aún ensimismado, escuchando con espanto como el reloj de la pared avanzaba más rápido de lo que hubiese deseado.

* * *

La vecina tardó no una, sino cuatro horas en aparecer. Manuel ya se había esperanzado con la idea de que la mujer había decidido marcharse sin el gato cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Fue Martín quién abrió, con reticencia. Pancho le había contado toda la historia, y ya sabía a lo que se encaraban. Un hombre alto y musculoso acompañaba a la vecina loca, cargaba en sus manos una de esas jaulas transportadoras y tenía una expresión hosca en su rostro, casi como si tratara de intimidarlos. Martín no quiso ser menos y se plantó frente a ambos de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, retándoles a pasar sobre él si querían acercarse a su novio y su gato. Pero a la mujer no le importó, y pasó de él, llegando a empujarlo un poco para abrirse camino.

Porque después de todo su novio es tan fornido como Martín y le saca casi una cabeza.

Y el gato sigue estando a su nombre.

Manuel, que tiene a Nomi en sus brazos y cara de tragedia desde hace horas, se levanta casi como un resorte al verla entrar. "Por favor," intenta suplicar, pero tiene la boca seca y apenas le sale un hilo de voz de los labios.

Su susurro es ahogado por el chillido de felicidad de su vecina. "¡Namasté!" Grita la mujer, saludando al minino. Y al menos Manuel tiene el consuelo de no haberle dado al pobre gato un nombre tan ridículo como el original. Aunque Nomi sigue sin ser perfecto.

Y aunque a ella se le cae la baba por el gato, este no parece muy feliz de volver a ver a su antigua dueña. Cuando intenta tomarlo en sus brazos, Nomi (o más bien Namasté) le mete un zarpazo en la cara y salta de los brazos de Manuel hasta el piso. Cuando Manuel intenta agacharse para levantarlo el felino se escabulle corriendo a esconderse a su habitación. Finalmente es el novio el que logra cogerle, no sin antes perder un trozo de labio en la batalla. Y Nomi entra en el transportín llorando.

Manuel quiere decirle adiós, y pedirles que al menos se lleven sus juguetes favoritos, pero tiene un nudo en la garganta que le impide hasta respirar y algo le ha entrado al ojo. Y Nomi se marcha, aun gritando por ayuda, sin saber que Manuel no puede hacer nada. Porque, aunque todos lo hayan olvidado, la verdad es que no es su gato y nunca lo ha sido. Y ahora nunca lo sería.

Martín intenta abrazarlo cuando la puerta se cierra dejándolos solos, pero Manuel lo rehúye. No tiene ganas de tenerlo cerca, quiere estar solo para poder gritar de rabia y desahogarse por su cuenta. Pero Martín no quiere irse tampoco, y cuando vuelve a intentar acercarse con una frase de consuelo Manuel finalmente estalla. Porque no quiere la compasión de nadie y tampoco le interesa lo que tenga Martín que decirle. Y porque ya es hora de que se devuelva a su propio apartamento, porque Manuel ya no tiene ningún gato y no necesita de ningún veterinario. Y no quiere volver a verlo nunca más ni a él ni a nadie.

Cuando Martín finalmente se decide a irse, Manuel alcanza a verlo mirándolo con tristeza. Y cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de él, sonríe aliviado.

Después de todo ya estaba cansado de ver tantos ojos verdes mirándolo con angustia. Y además es la primera vez en meses que todo vuelve a ser como debe ser. Un departamento vacío: sin gato, y sin novio.

Lo único que arruina la reencontrada paz del castaño son la pila de juguetes abandonados en el piso, y las lágrimas que caen sin cesar de su rostro.

Por primera vez en meses, Manuel vuelve a sentirse solo.

* * *

Al día siguiente Francisco, Julio y Miguel llaman a su puerta, pero Manuel no contesta. Se han enterado de lo ocurrido y vienen a verlo. Pancho intenta convencerlo de que todo estará bien, de que van a llamar a esas agencias de abogados de animales para exigir una custodia o algo por el estilo, pero Manuel no se hace ilusiones. Ya leyó todo lo posible al respecto y no hay nada que puedan hacer, el gato sigue sin ser suyo y no hay ningún divorcio o relación anterior en la que sostenerse. Miguel trata de convencerle que le conseguirán otro gato y todo volverá a ser como antes, pero Manuel no quiere otro gato. Y no sabe cómo hacerles entender que el problema no es haberse quedado sin gato, sino haber perdido a Nomi. Así que se queda callado mirando el techo, sin contestar.

La noche anterior ha visto en el Facebook de su vecina que ella, el novio y "Namasté" van a pasar unos días en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad antes de mudarse definitivamente. Quizás a otra ciudad, quizás a otro país. Manuel no sabía, pero presentía que sería lo suficientemente lejos para no volver a ver a Nomi nunca más.

Solo esperaba que esta vez lo cuidaran bien.

Desde afuera Julio le sugiere que deje de llorar sobre la leche derramada y Manuel está casi seguro de que oyó a Miguel dándole un golpe. Y sonríe imaginándoselo, pero solo un ratito. Porque el siguiente en hablar es Martín y a Manuel le vuelve a doler el pecho de solo pensar en cómo lo trató la tarde anterior. No puede evitar que un par de lágrimas vuelvan a aparecer en sus ojos rojos y cansados, y trata de cubrirse los oídos para hacer caso omiso a lo que le diga.

Porque la verdad es que Martín no suena enojado ni rencoroso, sino que preocupado. Infinitamente preocupado. Y Manuel tiene miedo de que se le olvide toda la vergüenza y el orgullo, y termine corriendo a sus brazos en búsqueda de consuelo.

Pero no lo hace.

Porque Manuel sigue siendo Manuel, y toda una vida de antisocial no se arregla de la noche a la mañana.

Al final todos sus amigos se cansan y deciden marcharse, no sin antes advertirle que, si no salía de su apartamento para mañana, ellos mismos se encargarían de echar abajo la puerta. Manuel los ignora y suspira aliviado de volver a estar a solas.

"Flaco," vuelve a llamar Martín luego de un rato de silencio, y Manuel tiene que apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos para no pensar en lo estúpido que es y cómo ha arruinado todo entre ellos. Porque si lo hace le van a dar ganas de llorar y ya está cansado de lágrimas. No puede faltar dos días seguidos a la pega sin una buena excusa, ni tampoco llegar con los ojos rojos.

"Abríme, porfa." Suplica la voz de Martín luego de unos instantes. De nuevo no hay respuesta, y luego de unos minutos Manuel se convence de que se ha ido. Finalmente decide ponerse de pie, porque tirado en el sillón no va a solucionar nada, y empieza a limpiar el departamento para distraerse, pero, no llega a hacer mucho.

Después de todo no tiene idea de qué hacer con tantos juguetes de gato.

Y nadie más que él va a ver ese desorden.

* * *

Cuando Manuel no respondió a su llamado, la desesperación de Martín subió por las nubes. Las primeras dos horas luego de su pelea se las había pasado rumiando para sí, enfadado y dolido con las palabras de Manuel. Y cuando Pancho le había llamado para preguntarle qué había sucedido, porque Manuel no respondía el teléfono y ya estaba preocupado, le terminó contando todo lo que había pasado, incluida su discusión.

Para su sorpresa Francisco no parecía muy sorprendido por la reacción de Manuel. Según le dijo, esas explosiones eran normales en el castaño. Solía desquitarse con quienquiera que se encontrase en su camino cuando estaba bajo demasiada presión, y luego se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho en su ataque de ira. También le confesó que Manuel era la clase de persona que solía alejar a todos de su lado cuando tenía problemas, porque no le gustaba que le viesen en sus momentos de debilidad. Y sinceramente la explicación sonaba tan como Manuel que Martín ya sintió que lo estaba perdonando sin siquiera haber hablado con él.

Faltaron dos horas más de reflexiones para que el rubio se diese cuenta de cuánto se parecían las palabras de Manuel a la rabieta de un niño pequeño. "No quiero verte a ti ni a nadie nunca más," no sonaban ni remotamente como las palabras que diría un adulto que está pensando lo que dice. Menos aún sonaba como algo que diría Manuel, al que le gustaba verse maduro usando palabras sofisticadas y ahogando sus conversaciones en sarcasmo. El Manuel que hacía las bromas más inteligentes que Martín hubiese alguna vez oído, y los comentarios más ingeniosos y mordaces que pudiese alguien imaginarse. El Manuel que balanceaba la dureza de su lengua con su esquiva pero dulce sonrisa, y su rostro angelical, y sus bellos ojos.

Y Martín se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado enamorado de Manuel como para enojarse con él demasiado rato.

Demasiado enamorado de él como para poder verlo sufrir en silencio sin hacer nada.

Porque él era Martín El Groso Hernández, y si su novio necesitaba ver a cierto gato negro para volver a sonreír él se lo conseguiría de vuelta, aunque tuviera que matar para recuperarlo.

Bueno, no literalmente.

Pero recuperaría a Nomi, aunque fuese la última cosa que hiciese. Porque juraba por Dios que no sobreviviría si pasaba otra noche sin saber si Manuel estaba bien allí dentro, encerrado en su apartamento.

Y porque nada era imposible para Martín si tenía un incentivo. Y sin duda la felicidad de Manuel era el mejor premio de todos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Manuel está bañado y vestido otra vez, listo para ir al trabajo. Apenas ha logrado picotear un poco de cereal y solo ha pegado las pestañas un par de horas, pero no le importa. Lo único que quiere es escapar de ese desorden de emociones y pensamientos que se ha vuelto su apartamento, y está más que dispuesto a tomar horas extras si con ello puede retrasar las miradas de lástima que le van a dedicar todos sus conocidos en cuanto lo viesen.

Está a punto de salir cuando oye que llaman a su puerta. El llamado es demasiado evidente para poder hacerse el tonto, y ya ha aceptado que tarde o temprano tendría que volver a entrar en contacto con la civilización, aunque es demasiado temprano para su gusto. Un segundo golpe y Manuel suspira resignado, tomando sus llaves para abrir.

"¡Che, Manuel, abrí de una vez! Tengo a alguien acá que se muere por verte." Llama Martín, y Manuel siente un nudo en el estómago de los puros nervios, olvidándose por completo de procesar las palabras del argentino. No es necesario. Un maullido al otro lado de la puerta llama su atención y a Manuel le tiemblan tanto las manos de la emoción que casi no puede poner bien la llave.

Cuando abre la puerta Martín y Nomi le reciben. El gato está tan emocionado que salta de los brazos de Martín hacia Manuel, y este a duras penas logra atraparlo. Por su parte, Martín no puede dejar de sonreír del puro alivio de ver que Manuel estaba bien, en la medida de lo posible.

"¿Cómo?" Pregunta Manuel, demasiado emocionado para poder formular una pregunta completa, y Martín solo se dedica a verlo besuquear y abrazar al gato en silencio, casi derritiéndose de la ternura. "No me digas que te secuestraste un gato," insiste Manuel, mordiéndose la lengua para no agregar un _por mí_. Y sonríe tan deslumbrantemente que Martín tiene que desviar la mirada para poder concentrarse.

"No." Farfulla, pasándose una mano por la nuca y tratando de recordar la pregunta de Manuel. "Mi primo, el Sebas, es abogado." Explica. "Lo lleve conmigo para buscar a la mina y la amenazamos con denunciarla por maltrato animal y negligencia si no nos entregaba el gato, con papeles y todo. No teníamos ninguna prueba y solo un par de testigos, pero ella no lo sabía." Añade con una sonrisa incómoda. "Debiste verlo, se puso pálida del susto. Creo que pertenece a una organización animalista o algo porque se apresuró a firmar todo y casi que salió corriendo."

Y Manuel lo mira con una mezcla tan bella de felicidad, agradecimiento, admiración y amor infinito que Martín casi no puede resistir el impulso de abrazarlo y asegurarse que de verdad está bien. Pero decide tomarse las cosas con calma para no espantar al castaño, y saca un papel algo arrugado de su chaqueta.

"Ahora eres el dueño oficial." Anuncia con orgullo, mostrándole lo que está escrito. Pero contrario a lo que había planeado, la sonrisa de Manuel no se ensancha, sino que sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Y Martín no sabe bien qué hacer, nunca ha visto llorar a Manuel antes y no sabe cómo arreglarlo. "¿No te agrada?" Pregunta, y se le nota el miedo a volver a arruinar todo en la voz.

Manuel niega con la cabeza y parpadea un par de veces para contener las lágrimas. "No," aclara buscando qué decir. "Pero yo… yo te traté super mal y no lo merezco… no merezco esto, no te merezco a ti, yo…"

"Manu," trata de detenerlo Martín, ansioso por volver a abrazarlo y que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

"No, escúchame." Pide Manuel, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro con incomodidad. En sus brazos Nomi ronronea un poco como dándole fuerzas. "Lo que dije no es verdad, no quise decirlo. Pero estaba muy enojado y triste y cuando estoy así hablo puras leseras, y el punto es que no eres solo un veterinario para mí, no es verdad. Y si alguna vez te vuelvo a decir algo así no me pesquís porque solo estoy siendo un imbécil y…"

Mientras hablaba, su voz se iba volviendo más y más temblorosa y sus ojos amenazaban con volver a humedecer sus mejillas. Martín simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y lo atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza, como estaba tan acostumbrado. "Lo sé, Manuel, no tenés que decirlo." Le susurró, cerca de la oreja. Dándose el lujo de pasar la nariz por sus cabellos castaños, aspirando el aroma que había extrañado tanto.

Manuel alzó una mano para atrapar la mejilla del rubio, y parándose en putitas alcanzó sus labios con los propios. El beso fue corto y casto, pero eso no evitó que las mejillas del castaño se tiñesen de carmín por la vergüenza, incentivando a Martín a robarle más besos mientras los tres retrocedían al departamento de Manuel a pasar las penas entre mimos y besos.

Porque Martín tenía el día libre, y a Manuel ya no le importaba faltar un segundo día al trabajo si podía acurrucarse en el sillón junto a Martín y con Nomi en sus brazos.

La verdad. Ya no le importaba nada si podía estar nuevamente con su familia.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fanfic ArgChi.

Si les gusto, son libres de dejar reviews. Los leo todos con mucho cariño y estoy abierta a toda crítica constructiva.

Saludos


End file.
